Outsiders Volume 1
by Sparxxs32
Summary: Born into a dark world, humanity didn't stand a chance against the soulless creatures of Earth. But with the smallest glimpse of hope can change the course of the inevitable. Heroes rose and humanity lived. Now 7 billion years later, the darkness has returned and this time, they mean business. And who will stop them? Well that remains to be said...
1. Character Info

Outsiders

Welcome to my new story!

This has been one of my passion projects that I have been wanting to do for a long time. And now it's happening.

Please note this story will only have OCs, it is not related to anything else but my own mind.

And for those are asking, "Where's A New Beginning?" Be patient, it will come... hopefully.

But anyways, this is just a little 'Get to know the characters' type thing, so without further ado...

* * *

><p>Lyon Oliver:<p>

-Appearance: Shaggy, messy black hair, dark green eyes, tanned white skin, male  
>-Height: 5 foot 6<br>-Age 15  
>-Semblance: Unknown<br>-Weapon: Custom Gauntlet Wrist Energy Blade

The main character, he has a past not many know, but is someone you could trust, if your on his good side.

Marcus Blunden:

-Appearance: Long brown hair, blue eyes, pale white skin, male  
>-Height:5 foot 7<br>-Age 15  
>-Semblance: Ice<br>-Weapon: Forges his weapons with his Semblance

The "leader" of the group and is willing to stand up for his friends

Will Crimson:

-Appearance: Short brown hair, light brown eyes, tanned white skin, male  
>-Height: 6 foot 3<br>-Age 15  
>-Semblance: Fire<br>-Weapons: 2 1911 Pistols with Bayonet Attachments

Will gets emotional easily and sometimes just needs a hug.

Riley Marathon:

-Appearance: Short blonde hair, dark blue eyes, tanned white skin, male  
>-Height: 5 Foot 6<br>-Age: 14  
>-Semblance: Polarity<br>-Weapons: A Custom Handle-Action Sniper Rifle/Shotgun

The humorous element to the group, he can also be inappropriate, selfish and complains about things that don't really matter.

Ria Phinox:

-Appearance: Long silver hair, dark brown eyes, pale white skin, female  
>-Height: 5 foot 5<br>-Age 14  
>-Semblance: Empathy<br>-Weapons: Shock Absorbent Gauntlets

Like Lyon, not many know her back story but judge her for thing they don't know the truth behind.

Conner Davis:

-Appearance: Medium length ginger hair, blue eyes, Caucasian, male  
>-Height: 5 foot 7<br>-Age: 14  
>-Semblance: Glass<br>-Weapons: Forges his weapons with his Semblance

After being kicked out of the group for beating Lyon, Conner is determined to ruin their lives, by any means necessary.

* * *

><p>Well there you go, most of the main characters of this story, but that's not all.<p>

I'm giving you a sneak peek!

* * *

><p>Professor Foltz walked onto the podium above the gym floor. "Begin!"<p>

With that said, the gym shifted and morphed into a forest like stage. Grass and tress sprouted from the glossy, wooden planks. The ceiling disintegrated and the blue sky replaced it. The spectators we're now sitting in what looked to be railed floating stands.

Then it started.

Marcus conjured an axe and sword out of ice and charged forward.

Conner did the same, but his weapons were made out of glass.

Hesh pulled a mace of his back and rushed forward, faster than the other too.

Lyon stood still for a second. He took a deep breath and closed his gloved hand, activating his weapon. 3 orange braces materialized onto his forearm and an orange blade appeared underneath his arm.

He ran forward sliding on his knees trying to knock Hesh off his feet, but the mace wielder jumped and smashed the ground beneath him, sending a shock-wave through the air knocking Lyon back.

_"His Semblance is **gravity**? This'll be interesting." _Lyon thought.

He kneeled preparing to strike again. He looked over to Marcus and Conner who were exchanging blows. Marcus took the advantage over his fight, destroying Conner's sword. Marcus keep pushing him back to a tree. Marcus swung his axe at the red head but he dodged and hit the ice wielder with the flat of his axe.

Marcus was sent to the ground.

Lyon and Hesh we're still locked in combat, with Lyon mostly dodging. **Gravity** was a powerful and dangerous Semblance, one of the legendary seven, very difficult to use and not stick your self to the ground. But Lyon had planned on fighting strong Semblances. Hesh brought his mace down, ready to end it, but Lyon was eight steps ahead of him. He caught it with his arm blade and throw the mace into the air.

He proceeded to punch Hesh as hard as he could. The mace fell into Lyon's left hand and swung it behind him, hitting Conner hard in the gut. Lyon dropped the mace and lunged at Conner and punched him in the jaw.

Hesh got up and went for his weapon, successfully grabbing it he slammed it into the ground, shifting gravity. Lyon's arm blade became heavier the usual. Under normal circumstances it weighted nothing. His weapon was made of energy, how could it weigh anything? That left him two options. Option 1: Deactivate his blade and attack Hesh empty handed. Option 2: Wait for the effect to wear off.

A small smile grew on Lyon's face. He looked to his opponents. "You know when in doubt," Conner and Hesh looked at each other and back to Lyon. "Screw it!"

* * *

><p>And there you have it, again. Hope you liked it, and expect to see it up around December, I want to get a head start on this story.<p>

So until next time, this is Sparxxs32, signing out.


	2. Chapter 1: A Fresh New World

**Chapter 1, Arc I: A Fresh New World**

**Sunday, September 7, 17:16**

Today was it.

Today, Lyon Oliver, was going to Delven's School for Warriors. The biggest academy throughout the continent of Phorecite. He and his friends had all applied and they had all been accepted. He had packed his things a week before and he had been psyched ever sense.

Lyon took another look around his now empty bedroom. It gave him a nostalgic feeling, so many great memories were made here and all of Ardense, his home town. But this might be the last time he'd see it, ever. But that necessarily wasn't a bad thing. He loved his family to death, but he wanted to leave immediately.

His older brother, John, had always treated him like dirt. His father, Camren, was a drunk that was in the Kingdom's Gaurd, he thought he was better than everyone else. He treat Lyon and his sister, Alexa, like they were inferior to John, which didn't help the bond between the siblings. Alexa and their mother, Stephanie, were sad to see him leave.

Then there were his friends.

Marcus Blunden was one of Lyon's closest friends and the 'leader' of their circle of friends. The other friends in that circle were Will Crimson, Riley Marathon and Faith Zed, all good friends.

And then, there was _her_.

Ria Phinox. What could he say about her?

She was beautiful. She had long, flowing silver hair. Warm, gentle brown eyes, and her most stunning feature was a smile that could blind the brightest of stars. To put it simply, he had a crush on her.

She had rejected his feelings a couple months prior, but ever sense then they had become extremely close. They talked to each other about things that they would share with no one else. And that was good enough for Lyon.

But, it still hurt not to be with her.

In all honesty, he didn't have time for romance. Either he was helping his friends, working, or spending time with his neglected sister. He convinced himself he would get over Ria, but was failing epicly.

And yet out of all his friends, Lyon was the only one who had yet to unlock his Semblance, a mysterious power most human beings possessed.

Lyon grabbed his duffel bag and walked out of his room and into the living room. His mother would take him to the pick up and see him off. This is his time, he would become more than a nobody.

John sat in the living room, waiting to criticize him. The brothers both shared the same jet black hair, but John's was buzzed while Lyon's was longer and messy. John had their father's pale blue eyes. "Can't believe they accepted you and not me, you don't even have a Semblance." He said and refilled his glass with water again.

"Weren't you the only one in your class who wasn't able to forge your weapon?" Lyon retorted.

John crossed his arms. "That's because they didn't have the supplies I needed."

"That's because it was stupid design."

"You know nothing!" John lunged, but his brother was ready.

Lyon grabbed his brother's arm, put it behind his back and pulled up. "Calm down." Lyon said sternly about to release his brother, but was grabbed by his father and throw into the wall.

"How dare you treat you superior brother like that!" His father's voice boomed. "I'll put you in you place."

"Camren! What'd I tell you about hitting the children!" His mother screamed from the front door.

Lyon's father backed down, muttering insults as he sat in his chair. His mother ran to Lyon to check if he was alright. The dark haired teen stood and grabbed his bag. His mother walked out the door to the car.

Lyon took one last look at his father. "If you touch me again, I'll kill you." He then walked for the car.

His sister sat in the back seat of the vehicle with Lyon's back. Her dirt blonde hair braided over her shoulder. She had the same color eyes as Lyon, dark green. Lyon sat down in the passenger seat, while his mother started the car.

"You should just leave him, take Alexa and get out of this town." Lyon said looking out the window.

His mother frowned. "You know I can't. Alexa wants to go to D.S.W. too, she can't get in without his job."

Lyon sighed. "Still, once she's in you should just leave. He doesn't care about us."

His mother didn't say anything after that. The rest of the ride was silent, the drop off was in the mountains so it would be a long drive. When they finally arrived the sun had started to dip down into the horizon.

The three got out of the car and walked to the airship. Lyon shouldered his bag and walked in front of his sister.

"When will you come back?" Alexa asked him.

"I don't know Alex, but you'll be fine." Lyon said with confidence.

Even though his back was turned he could tell his sister really didn't want him to leave. Every time their abusive father was about to beat Alexa, Lyon would step in and take that blame, so that Camren would never hurt her. And it was almost always John who did whatever they were being beaten for. But Camren would blame it on Lyon or Alexa.

As a result of this, Lyon learned how to fight. He eventually taught Alexa what he know as well. That gave him little to no doubt that she would make it into D.S.W. And he was proud of that.

So, he knew how she felt about the whole ordeal. If he wasn't their she would surly get beaten. And Lyon would not stand for that.

He was serious about what he said to his father. If he got word of Camren hitting his sister, he would be on the next airship back. And he would make sure it hurt.

When they got to where Lyon would board the airship he turned to the caring half of his family.

"Well, I guess this it." He said lightly.

His mother choked back a sob. "Yeah."

Lyon turned to his sister. "If he lays a finger on you, let me know. Or if you're feeling brave, kill 'em yourself."

She smiled. "What made you think otherwise?"

"Just remember what I taught you." He then hugged his mother and sister goodbye and turned to board the airship. He climbed the stairs and entered through the hatch. The ship was mostly empty, a few people dotted each row. On the sides there was tow seats and in the middle section four.

Lyon took the window seat so he could see his mother and sister. They were still standing there, waiting for the ship to launch. He stared out the window for a while until he noticed someone sit next to him. The dark haired teen turned to see a girl with silver hair.

"Hey Lyon." She said while hugging him lightly.

Lyon blushed and hugged her back. "H-Hi Ria."

The girl released him and looked into his eyes. "How've you been?" She asked in her usual bubbly attitude.

"Great, just great." He said regaining his composure.

As the two were silent, more and more people boarded the airship.

Ria took a deep breath. "So,... how about, you know, me rejecting you?"

"Oh that? Pssh, I'm fine! Completely over it!" Lyon lied.

"Oh," She said in, what seemed to be, disappointment. "Okay."

Lyon was about to ask if she was alright, when the ship's engines started up. Not long latter the ship rose into the sky.

Lyon looked at his friend beside him. "This is it."

"Yep," she replied. "It is."

Next thing they knew, the ship jetted forward.

* * *

><p><strong>20:23 <strong>

The airship landed in a courtyard in front of a massive, mansion looking building, which Lyon assumed was the academy.

When the pilot gave the word everyone on board exited and stepped into the courtyard. Everyone gathered there and were soon escorted to the school's library. On the way there Lyon spotted Marcus, Will and Faith walking at the front of the crowd.

When they reached their destination, Lyon stayed by Ria's side, hoping to not loss her in the crowd. Several more groups entered the large room, probably from other regions of Phorecite. After a while a women in a suit walked in to address the students.

"Welcome to Devlan's School for Warriors. I am sorry to inform you that our head master isn't here at the time. He will be back at the end of the week. So trials will start this weekend, in the meantime you will sleep here, and have time to prepare for the trial. With that said, have a great year." She then walked out of the room, leaving the teenagers alone.

Lyon scanned the room looking for more familiar faces. He saw Riley standing with Marcus, Faith and Will. Lyon was half tempted to walk over to them, but didn't want to leave Ria alone. The dark haired teen kept seeing familiar faces left and right. But one kid stood out.

A boy was staring in the direction of Lyon and Ria. He looked a little like Lyon and only the boy had brown hair instead of black. He was simi-muscular and had some sort of contraption on his back, Lyon guessed it was his weapon. When the boy noticed Lyon staring back he panicked and walked away.

That annoyed Lyon, if he had a problem with him he should say it. The dark haired teen looked at his watch, noticing how late it was.

"Hey," he said leaning over to Ria. "I'm gonna turn in for the night."

She looked at the dark haired teen with a smile. "Okay then, goodnight." She said sweetly.

Lyon smiled back. "Goodnight."

Lyon walked over to a corner and layed down, using his jacket as a blanket.

_'Tomorrow, ' _he thought._ 'Tomorrow will be great.' _He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Boy, was he wrong.

* * *

><p>Outsiders Opening 1: Beginning by BACK-ON<p>

_Hello World_

Lyon sat, his back against a wall, watching the sky. A few birds fly over head and the title fades in.

_I crawled back to the beginning from the dark again! I thought that I could get away from my past I say! It's like a flame blazen' up!_

Lyon continues to look ou into the sky. He turns his head and sees Will, Evan and Julia waiting for him.

_Can you imagine it now? (Hey!)_

Lyon smiles at his friends.

_I'm never going down! Who the fuck manage to fukuzatsua na CODE? Buckiko washi shinkakaku na Flow! It's not automatic LIFE IS shudou!_

Lyon strappes his gauntlet onto his arm, Will holsters his pistols. Evan and Julia sling their respective weapons on their backs.

_Mizukara egaku shin sekai e GO... _

A hooded figure ffades in with strands of brown hair showing through the hood.

_Ugokidase ba,_

Lyon jumps into the air throwing his fist up.

_keshiki wa kawat taiku _

On an open field Lyon, Evan, Julia and Will all charge at a pitch black elephant with golden tuskes.

_Kimo no sukima kar sashi ta, hikari no youni_

The scene changes into a dark forest. A blue orb races forward at Evan and Will, they both smile.

_Korekara wamou, _

Marcus, Riley, Faith, and Megan jump into the air.

_mayo ukoto noi kara_

Ria stands on a balcony looking at the sunset, dhe turnes around revealing tears streaming down her cheeks.

_kokoro no bureeki o hacushi te tobidase My Way!_

Lyon and Conner stand across from each other, weapons drawn. They both charge at each other and swing their weapons at each other. Sparks fly upwards from the weapon's ccollision forming the title, then slowly fades away.

* * *

><p>1219/14: Chapter 1: A Fresh New World

12/26/14: Chapter 2: The Heat of Battle

1/2/15: Chapter 3: The Ultimate Test

1/9/15: Chapter 4: The Hunt

1/16/15: Chapter 5: Revelations

1/23/15: Chapter 6: Inside the Illusion

1/30/15: Chapter 7: The Power Within

2/6/15: Chapter 8: Crimson Flames

2/13/15: Chapter 9: Home

2/20/15: Chapter 10: Souls of Destruction

2/27/15: Chapter 11 (Final):It's Only the Beginning


	3. Chapter 2: The Heat of Battle

**Chapter 2, Arc I, The Heat of Battle**

**Monday, September 9, 8:08**

Lyon slowly opened his eyes. He felt extremely tired , or at least more than normal. He sat up and stretched his arms. He saw that Ria wasn't that far away from where he had slept. The silver haired girl didn't look very warm, so Lyon draped his jacket over he body.

The dark haired teen noticed that she had stopped shivering a little. He stood up and started to walk away when he heard her say, "I'm sorry."

Lyon knew she was asleep, so he ignored it and walked away.

* * *

><p>Outsiders Opening 1: Beginning by BACK-ON<p>

_Hello World_

Lyon sat, his back against a wall, watching the sky. A few birds fly over head and the title fades in.

_I crawled back to the beginning from the dark again! I thought that I could get away from my past I say! It's like a flame blazen' up!_

Lyon continues to look out into the sky. He turns his head and sees Will, Evan and Julia waiting for him.

_Can you imagine it now? (Hey!)_

Lyon smiles at his friends.

_I'm never going down! Who the fuck manage to fukuzatsua na CODE? Buckiko washi shinkakaku na Flow! It's not automatic LIFE IS shudou!_

Lyon straps his gauntlet onto his arm, Will holsters his pistols. Evan and Julia sling their respective weapons on their backs.

_Mizukara egaku shin sekai e GO..._

A hooded figure fades in with strands of brown hair showing through the hood.

_Ugokidase ba,_

Lyon jumps into the air throwing his fist up.

_keshiki wa kawat taiku_

On an open field Lyon, Evan, Julia and Will all charge at a pitch black elephant with golden tusks.

_Kimo no sukima kar sashi ta, hikari no youni_

The scene changes into a dark forest. A blue orb races forward at Evan and Will, they both smile.

_Korekara wamou,_

Marcus, Riley, Faith, and Megan jump into the air.

_mayo ukoto noi kara_

Ria stands on a balcony looking at the sunset, then turns around revealing tears streaming down her cheeks.

_kokoro no bureeki o hacushi te tobidase My Way!_

Lyon and Conner stand across from each other, weapons drawn. They both charge at each other and swing their weapons at each other. Sparks fly upwards from the weapon's collision forming the title, then slowly fades away.

* * *

><p>Lyon found himself in the cafeteria, he saw students of all sorts spread out among the tables. Some were in casual wear, others were in uniform. He quickly spotted his friends snd walked towards them.<p>

"Hey guys." The dark haired teen said as he sat down.

Marcus looked up at him. His long, dark, brown hair covering one of his pale blue eyes. He wore a dull grey shirt and a brown jacket over it. "Where were you yesterday?"

"I saw him with Ria." Riley laughed. He had nicely combed dirty blond hair, just a little shorter than Lyon's. He had a black leather aviator jacket that covered all of his torso.

Lyon blushed at his words. "Shut it."

Will patted the shorter boy on the shoulder. His spicky blonde hair looking as fiery as ever. His orange vest was open exposing the black shirt underneath. "It's good man. Did you find your Semblance?"

"Nope." Lyon sighed. "I don't get it. What will ut take to unlock it?"

"Maybe he doesn't have one." Faith suggested. She had long golden brown hair with sploshes of red in some areas. She wore a simple green and blue dress the ended just above her knees.

"No." Marcus said. "I can feel the power flowing through him. It's only a matter of time before he unlocks it."

The table was silent for a second. Everyone continued to eat their food. Lyon stolr an apple from Riley's plate and munched into it. When Will finished he spoke up.

"Does anyone know how the trial will go?" He asked.

"I've heard there will be teams of four. Other tan that, nothing. Apparently the head master changes it every year." Marcus replied.

"And their's six-er five of us." Lyon said.

A saddened feeling washed over the group. After Ria had rejected Lyon's feelings, she left the group. It confused everyone, but guilt had found its way into Lyon's mind. Marcus had told him it wasn't his fault, but that didn't help.

The table was once again silent. No one said anything. There was more tension than awkwardness. The group had started to fall into shambles sense the events of last year. And it had only got worse when Ria left. They had started taking sides, separating the bonds the had with one another.

"Well, well, well. Look at who I found Hesh." A voice said from behind them. Lyon recognized the voice, and hated it.

The group, minus Lyon, looked to the origin of the voice. There stood two boys. One had short brown hair and a grey jacket that was a little too big for him. His name was Steven Hesh, an extremely strong warrior, and possessed a very strong Semblance.

The other, who had spoken, had blonde and black hair, almost the same length as Lyon but had a more clean look to it. He wore a blue jacket with a dragon pattern on it.

Marcus stood up. "Conner."

Conner looked over to Lyon, who was still eating the apple. He bumped into Lyon, causing him to drop the fruit to the ground.

The dark haired teen looked up at him with hatred.

Conner smirked. "Looks like we've found our guy."

"Conner," Marcus said. "I'm going to have you to leave."

The blonde ignored him and continued on Lyon. "You've made it in, funny how that works. Now I can finally beat you to a pulp!"

Marcus hopped the table, pushing Conner back in the process. He but out his hand and conjured a sword of ice with his Semblance. "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. You should know that better than anyone else."

Conner put his hand in front of him, forming a sword of glass the same way Marcus had. "Came at me then!"

The ice-wielder took a downwards swing and Conner prepared to block the strike. But before the swords could collide a transparent, blue barrier formed in between them. When Marcus's blade hit the barrier a small gust blow the two onto the tiled floor.

"That's quite enough!"

The crowd that had formed looked at the man walking towards the two boys. He wore a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled just below his elbows that was tucked into his black pants. He had a thick, black beard and short black hair. He had an intimidating face that could make that strongest monsters tremble in fear.

"Professor Foltz." Lyon heard from the crowd. "He actually came down?"

"As much as I love the thrill of battle," He waved his hand and his barrier dispersed. "I'll have to stop you there."

Riley stepped forward. "Now don't you think we got off on the wrong foot?" He said, sweet beading down his face. "Here, have some bacon to calm down."

Foltz glared a mighty glare at Riley, causing him to drop his plate to the ground. Lyon was pretty sure Riley had just peed himself, he sorta felt bad for him.

The professor turned back to Marcus and Conner. "If you want to settle this, bring it to the Arena. 2 on 2."

"I'll go with Hesh." Conner said almost to quickly. Hesh didn't look to thrilled by his friends choice but stepped forward anyways.

Lyon stood up, strapping on his gauntlet. "I'll join Marcus."

"What what-"

"It's been decided then. Marcus and Lyon versus Conner and Hesh. Met at the Arena in a half an hour." Foltz the walked away from the crowd and towards the vending machine. Momments later the crowd went back to their table. Conner and Hesh left the cafeteria, probably heading for the Arena.

Marcus walked over to Lyon. "What the heck man, you're doing exactly what Conner wants!"

The dark haired teen smirked. "So what? He wants a fight? I'll give one he'll never forget."

Over at the vending machine, another professor approached Foltz. "We did you come down here? You never do."

Professor Foltz took a backwards glance at Lyon. "The one with the black hair and maroon shirt. He holds an unbelievable amount of power. We must keep an eye on him. I volunteer myself." He said grabbing the soda he bought from the machine.

* * *

><p><strong>8:57<strong>

Lyon and Marcus walked into a massive arena style court. Bordering the edges of the area, was a second floor filled with seats. Lyon spotted Will, Faith and Riley, who was wearing a new pair of pants, were standing at the railing.

Conner and Hesh entered from the other side. Lyon checked his gauntlet one last time before meeting his opponents at the center of the arena.

Professor Foltz pressed several buttons on the consul on his podium. "Begin!"

With that said, the Arena shifted and morphed into a forest like stage. Grass and tress sprouted from the glossy, wooden planks. The ceiling disintegrated and the blue sky replaced it. But it looked like that was only above the Arena floor because the stands were like they were before.

Then it started.

Marcus conjured an axe and sword out of ice and charged forward.

Conner did the same, but his weapons were made out of glass.

Hesh pulled a mace of his back and rushed forward, faster than the others too.

Lyon stood still for a second. He took a deep breath and closed his gloved hand, activating his weapon. 3 orange braces materialized onto his forearm and an orange blade appeared underneath his arm.

He ran forward sliding on his knees trying to knock Hesh off his feet, but the mace wielder jumped and smashed the ground beneath him, sending a shock-wave through the air knocking Lyon back.

_"His Semblance is **gravity**? This'll be interesting." _Lyon thought.

He kneeled preparing to strike again. He looked over to Marcus and Conner who were exchanging blows. Lyon turned back to Hesh and lunged forwards dodging the mace.

Up in the stands Will Riley and Faith watched with interest.

"What's going on?"Ria said as she walked in with Lyon's jacket in her arms.

Marcus and Lyon are having an Arena Match." Riley said nor looking at her.

Ria smiled. "With who?"

Will stared down at the match. "Conner and Hesh."

Ria turned to him in shock. "What!"

Will took a backwards glance at her. "Don't worry, they can easily mop the floor with these two. I bet Lyon's coming up with some brilliant plan as we speak."

The silver haired girl looked at the Arena floor, worry stained on her face.

Back on the Arena floor Marcus took the advantage over his fight, destroying Conner's sword. Marcus keep pushing him back to a tree. Marcus swung his axe at the blonde but he dodged and hit the ice wielder with the flat of his axe.

Marcus was sent to the ground, eliminated.

Lyon and Hesh we're still locked in combat, with Lyon mostly dodging. **Gravity** was a powerful and dangerous Semblance, one of the legendary seven, very difficult to use and not stick your self to the ground. But Lyon had planned on fighting strong Semblances. Hesh brought his mace down, ready to end it, but Lyon was eight steps ahead of him. He caught it with his arm blade and throw the mace into the air.

He proceeded to punch Hesh as hard as he could. The mace fell into Lyon's left hand and swung it behind him, hitting Conner hard in the gut. Lyon dropped the mace and lunged at Conner and punched him in the jaw.

Hesh got up and went for his weapon, successfully grabbing it he slammed it into the ground, shifting gravity. Lyon's arm blade became heavier the usual. Under normal circumstances it weighted nothing. His weapon was made of energy, how could it weigh anything? That left him two options. Option 1: Deactivate his blade and attack Hesh empty handed. Option 2: Wait for the effect to wear off.

A small smile grew on Lyon's face. He looked to his opponents. "You know when in doubt," Conner and Hesh looked at each other and back to Lyon. "Screw it!"

He deactivated his blade, ran forward and kicked Hesh's right knee aside. Lyon felt the effect lift from his arm. He activated his weapon and hit Hesh across the face, sending him back a few feet. Lyon then targeted Conner.

Conner conjured several shards of glass and shot them forward. Lyon jumped out of the way and sliced Conner's head. The blonde seemed completely unfazed by the cut on his head and conjured an axe.

Lyon and Conner ran at each other ready for the final attack. Conner brought his axe down but Lyon caught it with his arm blade and used his left hand to punch Conner in the temple.

Conner apparently just noticed the gash in his forehead and was holding it, wincing in pain. Lyon walked up to him, putting the tip of his arm blade underneath his chin.

"Well," Conner said. "Finish it."

Lyon deactivated his blade and kicked the blonde in the face.

He heard his friends cheer up in the stands as the Arena shifted back to its original state. As it changed back everyone's wounds were healed. Conner stood up still clutching his forehead.

Lyon walked over to him and put out his hand. "That was a good fight."

Instead of shaking his hand, Conner pushed Lyon out of the way and stomped off.

The dark haired teen sighed and walked over to Marcus. He held out his hand to help his friend up.

"I guess we won." Marcus said.

"It would have gone a lot smoother if you didn't loss on purpose" Lyon said rolling his eyes.

Marcus put his hands on his hips in a mocking manner. "Quite whining. You had it under control."

Will ran up to the teenagers with a huge smile on his face. "You two were amazing! You should do it again!"

Lyon rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe next time."

One by one their friend congratulated them on their victory. Ria tackled him with a hug and quickly pulled away.

"Good job." She said quietly.

Lyon smiled and hugged her again, causing her to squeal in surprise. "Thank you."

Ria hugged him back for a second and pulled away. She then handed his jacket back to him.

The group then split up to do whatever. Lyon was walking to the rec. room to continue his training. With the trials that up coming weekend he did want to waist valuable time.

He was ready for this. He would pass the trial and officially be accepted into D.S.W. It was only a matter of who would he be partnered with.

* * *

><p>Chapter End<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: The Ultimate Test

**Chapter 3, Ark II: The Ultimate Test**

**Friday, September 12, 17:34**

Lyon stood at the airfield, ready to board the ship. Today was the day of trial, which he was a little nervous about. He wondered about who he would be put on a team with. He hoped it would be with his friends, but there was five of them and there were teams of four. Someone would be left out.

Or they all were on separate teams. But it wouldn't really change anything. They would still see each other.

Marcus walked other to him with Will, Faith and Riley in toe. "You ready to board Lyon?" He asked.

The dark haired teen pushed off the rail. "Yep, ready to do this."

He looked over and saw Ria entering the ship alone. Lyon frowned at that, he would have thought she would make at least one other friend by now.

He decided to stay with his friends instead of going to her. It might've been a little mean but he wanted to spend as much time as possible with his friends before they might be thrusted into separate teams.

All the first year students were signaled to board the airships as the Headmaster and his assistant, the woman who addressed the on their first night, walked into a ship.

Lyon turned to his friends and nodded.

Marcus nodded back. "Let's get going."

* * *

><p>Outsiders Opening 1: Beginning by BACK-ON<p>

_Hello World_

Lyon sat, his back against a wall, watching the sky. A few birds fly over head and the title fades in.

_I crawled back to the beginning from the dark again! I thought that I could get away from my past I say! It's like a flame blazen' up!_

Lyon continues to look out into the sky. He turns his head and sees Will, Evan and Julia waiting for him.

_Can you imagine it now? (Hey!)_

Lyon smiles at his friends.

_I'm never going down! Who the fuck manage to fukuzatsua na CODE? Buckiko washi shinkakaku na Flow! It's not automatic LIFE IS shudou!_

Lyon straps his gauntlet onto his arm, Will holsters his pistols. Evan and Julia sling their respective weapons on their backs.

_Mizukara egaku shin sekai e GO..._

A hooded figure fades in with strands of brown hair showing through the hood.

_Ugokidase ba,_

Lyon jumps into the air throwing his fist up.

_keshiki wa kawat taiku_

On an open field Lyon, Evan, Julia and Will all charge at a pitch black elephant with golden tusks.

_Kimo no sukima kar sashi ta, hikari no youni_

The scene changes into a dark forest. A blue orb races forward at Evan and Will, they both smile.

_Korekara wamou,_

Marcus, Riley, Faith, and Megan jump into the air.

_mayo ukoto noi kara_

Ria stands on a balcony looking at the sunset, then turns around revealing tears streaming down her cheeks.

_kokoro no bureeki o hacushi te tobidase My Way!_

Lyon and Conner stand across from each other, weapons drawn. They both charge at each other and swing their weapons at each other. Sparks fly upwards from the weapon's collision forming the title, then slowly fades away.

* * *

><p>The first year students stepped out of the airship and entered a hanger like structure. When they got inside the Headmaster stepped in front of the crowd.<p>

"Welcome. " The Headmaster said to the students. "My name is Delven Gregory. Today is the day you all take one step closer to becoming this nation's saviors." He turned to his assistant. "If you will."

She nodded and pressed a button on her tablet. Not a moment later, the wall behind Delven raised revealing four green vortexes.

"We will be sending you through these portals which will teleport you to a random place in the forest." Delvan said. "Your objective: locate and acquire a relic and bring it back here. As for your partners, the first person you make eye contact with will be you partner and a member of your team. Any questions?"

A student walked forward, Lyon thought his name was Kyle or something. "What is this relic?"

Delvan turned to him. "You will know it when you see it. Beware that the forest is swarming with monsters of all sorts. Don't hesitate to kill them." He said in a serious tone. "Now who's first?"

One by one, each student stepped into one of the four portals. When Lyon stood in front of one a fair amount of students had already passed through.

The dark haired teen took a deep breath and walked through. But where he exited he wasn't ready for. He had exited thirty feet in the air. He gasped at the sudden change.

"Are you serious!" Lyon cried as he fell towards the earth.

He activated his arm blade and swung off a tree branch, landing skillfully.

Right of the bat, the dark haired teen noticed monsters were surrounding him. The first figure jumped out of the brush revealing itself. It stood on it's hind legs and was hunched forward. It had a wolfish face and golden fangs three inches long.

'_A Lupus._' Lyon thought.

Lyon quickly got to work. The hoard of Lupus charged him but he ducked underneath, slicing them as they collided with each other. As he cut more and more of the Lupus to pieces he felt a presence watching him.

When there were not more monsters, alive at least, he walked past a tree, slicing it in half. Lyon heard a high pitched scream fall out of the tree and land with a thud. He raised his arm blade up to the strangers chin. As he did so he took in their appearance.

The figure was definitely female She had shoulder length black and brown hair. Her face was dotted with freckles and innocent brown eyes. But her clothing and weaponry said otherwise. She wore a over sized red hoodie with tattered black jeans. Her weapon was a wicked looking rifle with a axe blade on the underside of the barrel. Lyon notice she had a little fear in her eyes as the energy blade was only centimeters from her throat.

Before she could react Lyon asked, "Why were you watching me?"

His question seemed to startle her. She looked up him. "I was going to help you if needed, but I see you didn't."

Lyon removed his arm from her chin, deactivated it, and put out his hand. She accepted it and was hoisted up to her feet.

"Alright," Lyon said. "Let's go."

The girl eyed him. "What?"

Lyon looked to her. "The first person we make eye contact with is our partner. Seeing how I landed 30 seconds ago, and you're alone that makes us partners." With that said he started to walk away.

The girl shrugged and walked after him. "At least tell me your name. I mean, we'll be spending a lot of time together."

The dark haired teen looked back at the girl and smiled. "Lyon, you?"

"Julia." She answered.

"Nice to meet you." He said as she slung her gun on her back. "Now let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>19:52 <strong>

Will had been running through the forest for about an hour now, and had yet to find anyone. He eventually gave up and started to look for shelter for the growing night. Most people probably went to look for their friends and ditch anyone the looked at.

At least, that's what Will believed. But as it got darker and darker, it became impossible to see. He soon found a cave and started a small fire with his Semblance. The fire wielder was about to turn in, when he heard several foot steps echoing through the cave. Will grabbed his reed and golden pistols and aimed them down the cave.

Next thing he know, a boy came running past him in a frantic manner. Will lowered his guns and stared after the boy.

"The heck..." Will muttered.

Then screeching filled his ears and hoards of monsters came running after him. Will cursed, holstered his pistols and ran out of the cave. he pulled his pistols out again and began shooting at the monsters. It was to dark to see what kind of monsters they were, but Will knew where they were by their glowing red eyes.

The boy that ran past Will ran past him again with a spear in hand. He drove the spear into a monsters head while punching another. The boy took the spear out of it's head and went for another.

Will continued to blast them one by one. Once the area was cleared, the fire wielder holstered his weapons and walked over to the boy.

The boy's spear folded up and he placed it on his back.

Will set his palm ablaze to get a better look at the boy. He looked a little like Lyon only he had brown hair as to Lyon's black hair. He was semi-muscular, and had fierce blue grey eyes. He wore a black jacket zipped up to about the middle of his chest and had a cobalt colored shirt. He had grey jeans on that were faded and didn't look in a very good condition.

"Hey." The teenager said. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Evan."

"I'm Will." He looked around the area. "Well, this is awkward."

Then the heard a loud screech from the distance. The two readied their weapons but were not expecting a giant elephant.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, September 13, 7:36<strong>

Lyon hoped out of the tree he and Julia had spent the night in. He scanned the area and saw a lone monster. It was a Tusken, a boar like creature. The monster soon noticed Lyon and charged him. The dark haired teen took a fighting stance, but before he could attack the Tusken was shot to the ground.

Lyon turned his head to where the gunshot came from. As he thought Julia sat in the tree, rifle in her hands. She hopped down slinging her gun onto her back. The girl walked past Lyon to inspect the monster.

"You can give me a little bit of a warning ya know." Lyon told her smiling.

She looked at him innocently. "Now where would the fun be in that?"

Lyon grabbed a few pieces of fruit out of a low hanging tree and tossed a piece to Julia. "I guess you have a point." he told as he walked pasted her. Julia stood up and walked after him.

"So, What's your story?" He asked curiously.

Julia looked at the boy in question. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you here, in D.S.W.? What made you want to fight?"

She looked to the ground. "Well-"

Before she could start there was a loud shriek. The sound was definitely human, most likely female. It also sounded painful, like the victim was being torn apart. Lyon and Julia looked at each other and ran in the direction of the scream.

The two reached a clearing they saw a bloody body, it's stomach ripped open and guts draping it. There were cuts all over the body. What caught Lyon's eye was that it had silver hair.

"Ria!" He yelled.

But before he could run to her side Julia put her hand up. "Stop, it's not what you think it is."

Lyon turned to his partner angrily. "What do you mean? She's dying!"

Julia shook her head. "Look closely."

The dark haired teen grumbled and looked at the body again. A moment later it slowly morphed into a log with a red flashing light from within.

Lyon's eyes widened. "The heck..."

"Someone's trying to trick you. Probably a professor or some twisted student." Julia stated.

Lyon's senses focused again. "I'm guessing that the red light's a bomb. And when we got close they'd detonate it. Clever bastards. Either they were trying to kill us or get us boxed in by monsters."

Julia grabbed her rifle and shot the log, which exploded in a ball of fire and smoke. "Definitely kill." She muttered. "Now we run."

The two ran back into the forest. They heard many faint growls from behind. When they thought it was safe the stopped to catch their breathes.

Lyon looked at his partner. "How did you see through it?"

Julia stared at the ground for a moment before answering. "I've trained to see through **Manipulation Semblances**, especially **Illusion**. It's complicated, but-"

Not a second later two boys ran out of the brush, one Lyon knew as Will and the other he vaguely remembered.

"Will? What are you-"

"No time to explain!" He panted. "We need to run! Now!"

"Wait why?" Julia asked.

Will turned to the girl. "Who are you?" He yelled.

"Who are you?" She asked back.

The other boy walked in between them and said, "Can we do this later?"

Then it came back to Lyon and pointed to the boy. "You were the one watching me on Sunday!"

"Again, can we do this later?" The boy said once more.

Next thing they knew a giant black elephant with golden tusks barged through the trees and roared. It's red beady eyes swept upon the four in amusement.

"Wait, wasn't this like the last cliffhanger?" Will asked.

Lyon turned to his friend. "What?"

"Nothing..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>


End file.
